


quidditch, chocolate and coming home

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy - Freeform, Fluff, Ginnys first professional game, Holyhead Harpies, M/M, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rated T for slight cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute Teddy, headcanons, hes adorable, idk if thats accurate but i just did it lol, proud fiancé harry, this is just so much fluff tbh, wolfstar, wolfstar husbands, wolfstar married, wolfstar raising Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: ”Don‘t be nervous, daddy!“, Teddy smiled brightly, holding onto Remus‘ hand as he tried to keep up with Sirius‘ walking pace. Of course he had a Holyhead Harpies hat proudly perched on his messy head of curls, and a scarf wrapped around his neck that was, even after multiple wrap-arounds, still so long that it kept dragging on the grass and making his little feet stumble over it.- or Remus and Sirius take their son to see Ginnys first game with the Holyhead Harpies. :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	quidditch, chocolate and coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post I saw on instagram (@pottery-sparkle) about Ginny being a badass at her first professional game with the Harpies, and I just couldnt resist. Cue: adorable baby Teddy, wolfstar dads and an awful lot of Weasleys <3

”I am so nervous. Are you as nervous as I am??“, Sirius said, eyes wide open as they walked through the different stands that were set up around them, with happy faces and loud voices advertising all the merch and goodies, logos in bright colours imprinted on everything. _Everything._

Remus didn’t stop at one of them. Sirius already had way too much merch and countless other things in a growing pile in his arms. He‘d bought it at the first stand they had passed, since he had been too excited to wait for any ones following.

”Don‘t be nervous, daddy!“, Teddy smiled brightly, holding onto Remus‘ hand as he tried to keep up with Sirius‘ walking pace. Of course he had a _Holyhead Harpies_ hat proudly perched on his messy head of curls, and a scarf wrapped around his neck that was, even after multiple wrap-arounds, still so long that it kept dragging on the grass and making his little feet stumble over it.

Remus told himself that the green of the scarf and the green-brown of the dirt on it were hard to differentiate anyway, and that Teddys incredible joy was worth ignoring to spell it clean every two seconds.

Sirius‘ smile that he gave their son wasn’t any less incredibly joyful as he bent down to press a kiss to Teddys cheek, making him squirm and giggle. ”I guess it‘s more excitement than nerves anyway, don’t worry Teds.“

Teddy seemed satisfied with the answer, continuing with a skip in his step and a continuous pull on Remus‘ hand, who was certainly not letting go. One stumble over the scarf without it, and Teddy would be lying on the ground face first, not so smiley anymore. Remus smirked.

”I‘m a bit nervous too, to be honest. Though I‘m sure she will be just perfect. There really isn’t another way“, he grinned, and Sirius nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling them closer together. How he didn’t drop any of the things perched up in his arms, Remus couldn’t tell, but was impressed by his husbands coordination skills none the less. His smile only grew as Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple and hummed, before making a stop before the stands. They‘d arrived.

Remus turned to Teddy, who was already stretching his arms up into the air and in his direction, a clear sign. ”I‘m tired“, he pouted, and Remus laughed. ”Sure you are, Teddy, sure you are“, he hummed, lifting the small boy up into the air and onto his hip.

-

They walked the stairs up to their places on the stands, looking out onto the field every few steps, and when a few players flew by, warming up, Remus stopped to let Teddy see, while he himself looked at Teddy instead.

His cheeks were rosy and glowing with the bit of highlighter they had put on them, because he kept begging them to since seeing it in a magazine. His eyes were wide and bright with excitement as he looked onto the field, mouth slightly opened. He was wearing his favourite white shoes that were way too dirty but couldn’t be cleaned anymore, not even by spells (he refused to let go of them though, as much as Sirius tried to buy him new ones), fancy today with dark green and gold laces for the occasion, and had his favourite stuffed animal grasped in one hand.

Remus looked up and met Sirius‘ eyes. Sirius, who had a similar hat to Teddys on his head, with his hair curling out from under it and looking utterly attractive, so much so that it was a little unfair, Remus thought. With the way the sunlight kept catching up in it and all. Sirius wasn’t looking at the players either, but at Remus. Who almost blushed.

I‘m a bit too old for blushing by now, he thought, and did so anyway, as Sirius winked and laughed quietly.

”You‘re so hot, Moony.“ Remus rolled his eyes. ”I didn’t even have time to brush through my hair this morning.“ Sirius laughed again. ”Yes, it‘s incredibly sexy like that. So. Sexyyyy“, he hummed, and Remus actually laughed, giving him a kiss for the sentiment.

”Daddy, Papa, look, it’s Ginny!!“, Teddy called out excitedly as, in fact, Ginny herself flew onto the field to warm up, stopping near them and blowing Teddy a kiss in greeting, who waved back at her in near euphoria. It made Remus laugh again, how easily Teddy could find immense joy in all these little things, something he wish he tried to do more often himself.

”Sexyyyyy“, Sirius whispered conspiratorially, right into his ear, and Remus only held back from shoving him away (all in good fun of course) because he would’ve possibly dropped their son. No bad flirting was worth that risk. Sirius grinned knowingly.

”Sexy“, he mouthed one last time as Ginny turned around and flew away on her broom, continuing with her warm-up, and the three of them got back to making their way to their seats.

Remus was so utterly in love that it was almost embarrassing to think about, less say it out loud. He saw in Sirius‘ eyes that he knew it exactly. There sometimes just wasn’t a need for words between them.

-

”There you are! We‘ve started wondering if you’d snuck away somewhere“, Harry grumbled as they came up to the bunch.

Bunch, Remus thought. It was like the Weasleys had rented out an entire huge section of the stands. Theoretically, they kinda had. Remus didn’t even take the time to count who of them was there. Fred and George were the most prominent, as they were dressed in all gold, basically glowing. ”Aren‘t you missing a colour?“, Sirius asked, raising a brow. They grinned. ”Adds some fun.“ ”Some spice“, George provided, and Remus simply decided to no think about it more because he’d not come to a solution anyway.

”Anyway, I brought merch!“, Sirius called out, handing out stuff like he was Santa and it was Christmas, beaming while doing so and pleasing the masses. Teddy clapped, and Remus tried not to but couldn’t help his smile.

In the end, there was one scarf left. Remus sat Teddy down on his seat in between Ron and Hermione (who immediately started showering him with kisses, and jokes, and chocolate. The boy looked like heaven was a place on earth, right there between his family, and Remus felt happy turning away from him for a moment and let him have his.

The moment he turned around, Sirius was standing in front of him, a particularly cute strand of black hair curling over his eyebrow, and Remus reached out to touch it. Sirius with shorter hair was still new to him sometimes, even though he had had it for over a year now. Teddy kept yanking at it, and after the haircut Harry hadn’t stopped making fun of him for getting mum hair every time they saw him for weeks.

”I‘m a proud mum“, Sirius had pouted, and flipped him off. Remus did have to tell him how good he looked every day for weeks, too. Not that he had a problem with it.

Now, it didn’t seem like Sirius needed anyone to tell him how good he looked. He just smirked.

Before Remus knew it, Sirius had taken the one scarf left in his hands and put it around the back of Remus‘ neck, not wrapping it but instead using it to pull him close in a swift movement. Remus‘ eyes widened, until their lips collided and he chuckled.

”Stop laughing Moons, kiss me“, Sirius grinned himself, and Remus complied. Because, really, he had never been good at denying Sirius a kiss. Or two. Or three. 

He’d lost count when someone threw popcorn at their heads. It was Harry, of course.

”You guys try to keep your hands off each other for five minutes, they‘re about to start.“ Sirius laughed, pressing one last, lingering kiss to Remus‘ lips. ”Sorry, it‘s impossible.“ Then, he took his hand and they sat down, Sirius next to Harry. A glance at Teddy told him that he was putting his sticky little palms on Hermiones quite round belly now, in wonder at how it had grown since the last time he had seen it.

”You seem tense, Harry“, Sirius snickered, and Harry flipped him off, though there was an unmistakable pull of the corner of his mouth betraying him.

”I‘m a bit nervous, fucker.“ ”About all the journalists staring at us instead of the actual players?“, Remus asked dryly, eying the wide eyed people with clicking cameras on the opposite side of the field. Harry rolled his eyes.

”They can bugger off. I’m just nervous for her, that‘s all. She‘s trained so hard, you know.“

Sirius grinned. ”Oh, we know. We got all the, what is it called? Online owls you sent us with the pictures.“ Remus smiled, looking out to the field and only half listening to their conversation.

”Emails, Pads. They‘re called emails.“ Even though he was pretty sure Sirius knew, and just enjoyed taking the piss. It wasn’t exactly unlike him.

”Yeah, exactly. It‘s sad Prongsie and Evans can’t be here, because Ginny will just be excellent. Don’t worry Harry, she‘ll show em all. Don’t you know it.“

Harry chuckled. ”Oh, I do.“ He grinned. ”Mum and Dad sent me an online owl just this morning. They told me to tell you that they‘re having all the mimosas and Sex on the Beaches as humanly or wizardly possible. You should envy them or something.“

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes. Remus saw because he looked back at him.

„Oh, to be Potter slurping a mimosa in the Hawaiian sun. He seems to enjoy this early retirement thing way too much in my opinion.“

Remus rolled his eyes. ”He is on a four week vacation, Sirius, he didn’t go into _retirement_ and he didn’t _leave you_.“ Sirius squinted an eye open to give him a sceptical look. ”Damn right he left me. Selfish bastard.“ But he grinned, and Remus was about to cancel watching the game and just grab him and make out behind some deserted stand.

Sometimes he felt worse than a horny teenager.

-

Just when the game was starting and the players poured out onto the field, Teddy seemed to want back to his dads as they stood applauding. Sirius took him from Ron wordlessly, and when they sat back down, took him onto his lap.

They both knew with some scooting Teddy would have enough space to sit in between them, and that were was no real need for the boy to spread out over both of them, tucked in under their scarfs and arms.

They just liked to pretend. Teddy didn’t seem to mind, and Remus was trying to hold onto that for as long as possible, before Teddy might not want to cuddle with them anymore. As unlikeable as it may have seemed in the countless moments they still had with him.

”Ginny! Yes!! Marry me please!!!“, Harry yelled, and they all whistled, and Ginny turned around to them and laughed, wiggling around with the fingers of her left hand, where they could all see the engagement ring glistening in the sun.

”I think that can be arranged!“, she yelled back, and took off again. ”That‘s my girl“, Harry grinned, pointing at her and telling everyone proudly, as if they all didn’t know already. Like Harry had not all sent them online owls (or emails, though Remus did admit that online owl had a nice sound to it) with bold letters inviting them to the game, the proud fiancé that he was.

It reminded Remus a bit of that time that he held his first lecture at Hogwarts and Sirius had done basically the same thing (but old school), telling everyone and their neighbour and inviting them over for a party the same night. Just because he was so proud of him. Well, Remus deemed this to be a more appropriate situation than back then, but Sirius was hardly stoppable when he wanted to express his love for him.

Not that he would ever complain.

It was a fairly exciting game, with everyone jumping up and cheering and yelling and arguing every few minutes, really. Remus caught Harry multiple times from the corner of his eye, following something (most probably the Snitch) that Remus could not see. Neither could the Seekers, apparently.

Ginny was amazing, of course she was, but she couldn’t seem to make a goal. There was multiple from her teammates and also the opposing team, and she did pass the quaffle many times leading to some goals eventually, but it wasn’t hers.

Remus could feel how fiercely she wanted it to be.

There was half time, and Remus noticed that Teddy was becoming sleepy between them, eyes falling close more often than being open. Sirius noticed in the same heartbeat, and they refused with a smile to go outside with the others for a moment.

When the stands were basically cleared, he looked out at the field for a moment. Some players were doing laps around, stretching on their brooms, lowly talking to each other. Remus didn’t see Ginny amongst them, and assumed that she would talk to Harry for a moment.

His gaze flickered down again, to Teddy now positively asleep in their laps. There was always something so peaceful in the way that Teddy slept. When he was awake, he was a ball of pent up energy most of the time, energy that was very hard to be burnt out on a normal day. His cheeks were blushed from running around most of the time, his eyes bright with something new he had learned, an adventure he had lived outside their door, in the garden or in the great unknown of his own imagination. He would bounce, and laugh, and he would also cry. A little boy with a huge range of emotion that he was never shy to showcase.

Remus tried to always make him feel like that was right, that it was the good thing to do, that he should never feel ashamed. He wanted his baby to grow up not pushing his feelings away but embracing them, good or bad.

When Teddy slept, he was different. In some ways, it reminded him starkly of a sleeping Sirius, especially when they were still at school, when there was always a million things going through his head. Of the days after school in their first and small apartment, shabby but home, with unspoken words between them.

Sirius showcased his emotions then, most of the time, almost violently so. Sometimes, he had tended to hurt his own feelings with it.

And it was only at night that his face would relax, his body relax. Remus knew that hadn’t been the case for himself, that at night he would let the things surface he tried so desperately to keep in, that he would scrunch up and tense up.

Sirius would look so beautiful at night, he would pout his lips slightly, and his hair would be all over his forehead and the pillow, and he would sigh and cuddle closer to him.

Just like Teddy was now.

”Such a pretty kid“, Sirius smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Remus‘ temple, who smiled back in return.

”I think the chocolate tired him out. We‘ll have to ask Hermione, maybe she‘s put something into it“, he joked, and Sirius chuckled quietly.

There was a moment of silence. It was comfortable, distant sounds of fans talking and cheering and the players above the field making swish sounds with their flying. ”Daddy, can I be like Ginny when I grow up?“, Teddy whispered, blinking tiredly.

Sirius grinned, kissing his forehead gently and watching his heavy eyelids droop, and close again. ”Teddy bear, you can be everything that you want to be. Being like Ginny included.“

Even in his half asleep state, Teddy managed a tired, but happy smile. ”Cool.“

Remus thought his heart might burst as he settled Teddys cheek against Sirius chest and leaned his own head against his shoulder, smiling at the kiss being pressed on the top of his and Teddys head. Burst with how much feeling he was holding in there.

”Have I told you how hot and sexy you look today yet?“, Sirius whispered, and he laughed quietly. ”I don‘t think I can recall, love, no.“ Reigning shock, Sirius turned his head so their foreheads were resting against each other and Remus could feel his breath on his lips, smiling as he closed his eyes. ”I love you, baby“, he breathed out, and Sirius kissed his nose. ”I love you more.“

-

When everyone came back, sitting down, Remus turned to Harry.

”Did you talk to her, Harry? How is she feeling?“

Harry snorted, but smiled a little. ”She‘s good, just a little pissed. Apparently this one dude from the other team told her that she was only in the team because of me or something.“

He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. Sure, Remus thought. Harry had had absolutely nothing to do with Ginny Weasley on that field. As much as everyone loved to think that.

”See, that‘s the one. Mark Fallaway or something“ Harry pointed out to the field, where the players were filling in again, taking their positions for the second half. The Harpies were close behind, only by a few goals.

The player in question was tall, and more on the skinny side, with dark brown hair, and a quite cocky smile. Remus didn’t judge people from their appearance, but he could quite feel from his aura that this guy wasn’t much a delight to be around.

”Honestly, it‘s not like it hurt her ego or something, she‘s fine and she knows she doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone“, Harry continued. ”Doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to. We all know Ginny“, Ron grinned, and Hermione hummed in agreement.

”Stupid git. As if she‘s not responsible for half the goals already made in this game. I guess he‘s not big into statistics, because they don‘t lie“, she grumbled, slowly rubbing her belly with every word she spoke, and Ron smiled and kissed her shortly.

Ginny was competitive, and her motivation was even more fuelled by rage just then.

She scored her first goal by shooting the quaffle so hard, it hit Fallaway square in the chest. For a split second, everyone held their breaths, until:

”Chaser Ginny Weasly scores her first goal with the Holyhead Harpies, and what a goal that is!! Ladies and gents, this woman just gave us a double package, shooting not only the quaffle, but also an opposing player right through the highest up goal! We are certainly not the only ones to say we had not expected _that!“_

She had just shot a player through the literal goal. Had that even happened before? Maybe.

It seemed like the reaction was slowed by a second, until everyone jumped up and started cheering and screaming. ”That‘s my baby!!“, Harry yelled, and Ron and Hermione were laughing so hard they couldn’t cheer anymore. Remus laughed too, and Teddy woke up only to clap too, probably unaware of the reason they were doing it.

Ginny scored a goal, Teddy!“, Harry told him with a wide grin, and Teddy started beaming, reaching out his hands until Harry took him and they jumped up and down together. Sirius pulled Remus in and gave him a kiss.

The seeker of the Harpies caught the snitch not much later, after Ginny had scored one more goal, and the game ended in a glorious victory. Their stands had turned into a Party.

”This is so much better than Hawaii“, Sirius beamed, a bounce in his every step as they made their way down, Harry having taken Teddy, who was happily bouncing on his hip. He‘d always had a weak spot for Harry. James could never know.

They came onto the field, where some players were standing with their families, though no one had quite the fanbase that Ginny had. ”Hey Teddy!!“, she grinned, kneeling down as Teddy was let down and came running to her. ”Ginny!!“

She signed the jersey he was wearing, and the hat, and tried to even sign the scarf. Remus watched, and when Teddy even wanted his shoes signed, he grinned.

”Let‘s tell him the writing will go away if he wears them again“, he whispered in Sirius‘ ear, who laughed and kissed him. ”Evil, but smart. I love you.“ Remus laughed, leaning into his husbands side and watching Teddy excitedly take pictures with Ginny, that they would, no doubt, have to hang up on his bedroom walls later. Maybe they would have to hang the shoes up, too. Teddy tended to have questionable décor tastes, but somehow it always fit. He told himself that one more mark on the wall wouldn’t look crazy amongst all the other ones already there.

Remus had learned to not hate every single mark and try to rub it off immediately, because they were a sign that there was life in their house, life of a laughing, crying, beautiful four-year-old. Oh, and of Sirius. He was responsible for half the marks in their house anyway.

Sometimes, Remus thought he did it, unaware, because he hated anything too falsely perfect, or pretentious. He thought perfect was an entirely different thing, and more times than not, Remus had to agree with him on that.

He would have never changed a thing about Teddy, or Sirius, or anyone there. Teddys scarf may have been tinted with brown dirt and grass marks, some remains of chocolate on his chin that Remus hadn’t seen earlier when he cleaned him, and Sirius might have a too strong urge to buy way too much merch for everyone. Or taken too many pictures himself and using all the film (he was very into muggle cameras and their vintage feeling at that time), but Remus couldn’t find himself to care much. All of them were there cheering on Ginny, celebrating with her, surrounding her with all the love they had to give.

All the love. Teddy sat on her shoulders and waved, and Remus waved back. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and down to her belly, and then back at each other, and smiled (a bit wetly, if Remus was to judge), and Remus knew exactly how they felt.

He leaned against Sirius‘ chest, who pressed a kiss on his head and put his arms around his front, hugging him close.

They would drag a crying Teddy home later from Harrys place, because it was already way past his bedtime and he had to sleep, and he would pout and be mad at them the whole evening. They would fall into bed, way too exhausted themselves to even do more than exchange a few lingering kisses, and a promise for the next morning.

Teddy would wake them up jumping up and down on their bed, and Sirius would tackle him down, making him scream from laughter, and tickle him senselessly, his eyes giving Remus a promise for another time.

And Remus would smile and do it all over again, if only it would end up with him hugging Teddys back, under the warm blankets, and Sirius pulling him against his chest.

Two heartbeats, front and back.

His forever, right in front of him. Remus grinned. He couldn’t wait.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on my [Tumblr](https://remusroses.tumblr.com/) for more if you enjoyed this!


End file.
